


Relax

by MissyMoxy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Swearing, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMoxy/pseuds/MissyMoxy
Summary: Mox is pissed about losing his match against Drake Younger, but you are there to make him relax.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time at writing smut, so I apologize if it's cringy.

You were walking towards Mox's locker-room ready for the tong lashing you were going to get. Not that you had done anything wrong; the reason he was so pissed was because he lost his match against Drake Younger. Mox couldn't stand the guy, and losing to him was the worst thing it could happen to Jon.

You hated when Jon was like this. Usually, he would shut down and a blind rage would take over; he stopped being the man you loved and turned into the person he was on the ring. Your Jon was different than what people knew. He was a softy and reminded you of a giant teddy bear. But today? Today you were receiving the same treatment his opponent usually received — not that Mox would hit you, he never raised his hand to you and you were certain that he would die before harming you in any way — but you would be receiving the full force of his mouth (and not in the way you usually liked).

It wasn't really his words that hurt you, because you knew that he didn't mean any of it. What hurt you was seeing his anger and pain and not being able to help him in any way.

As you came close to the locker-room's door, you could already hear his voice and — as you'd predicted — he wasn't happy. You opened the door and he didn't ever heard you, as he was busy ranting and a camera and at a poor girl.

"Get the camera out of my face!" Jon yelled at the camera guy.

"Mox?"

He looked at you, and without saying another word; he walked to you, grabbed your hand, and dragged you out of the building and to his car.

He gave you his keys and go into the passenger's seat. The riding to the motel was silent; from the corner of your eye, you could see him fidgeting in his seat, jaw slacked, and fingers drumming against his collarbone.

For half an hour, you sat on the bed while he paced around the room muttering to himself and occasionally punching the wall. Tired of the silence, you got up and walked towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Jon..." He snatched his arm as if he was burned and you looked down.

_Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought._

"Don't 'Jon' me darlin'. I'm really fuckin' pissed and I just need you to sit on the fuckin' bed and shut up."

You did as he told you, but you were already coming up with a plan to make him calm down. Quietly as possible, you went to the bathroom and grabbed your massage oil and a towel.

When you came back into the room, Jon was still pacing back and forth not noticing what you were doing.

_Good._

You cleared your throat to get his attention and when he looked at you — and God, his stare made you want to hide under the bed — you spoke with calm and assertive voice.

"Jon, I think you need to lay down in bed and let me help you to rela-"

"I don't need to relax," he cut you. "I need you to leave me the fuck alone."

"Jon Moxley, lie down in the fucking bed, or I swear to God I'll leave and you'll never see me again," you tried to make it seem that you would really leave him, but you knew that you'd never do that in a million years.

He just smirked. "You won't leave me."

"No? Just watch me then, Moxley." You made a move to leave, but he grabbed your arm and pulled you to his chest.

Great! He's falling for it.

"Fine, I'll lie down. But I expect a blowjob." He smirked, and you caught a glimpse of your Jon peeking through the anger.

You smiled to yourself and did a little dance inside your head. He lay took his shirt and his pants off, doing it slowly on purpose just to tease you; and it worked, you just wanted to say 'screw it" to your plan and pounce on him. Unfortunately, you couldn't do that; you had to make sure you got him all relaxed -- and maybe torture him a little bit.

He lay down in bed on his stomach and you took the opportunity to take your clothes off, leaving just your panties on.

You straddled his waist and started rubbing some lotion onto his back. You could feel how tight his muscles were, making you try really hard to lessen the knots. Mox was pretending he wasn't enjoying it but you could hear him making soft grunts of pleasure.

Once you got him to relax a bit, you leaned and rubbed your breasts up and down his back, while grinding slowly on his ass. Jon felt your hard nipples on his back and let out a strangled moan; he tried to turn around to see you, but you didn't let him.

"Nuh uh, Mox, you're going to stay still and let me help you." You ground particularly hard on him, making his covered cock rub on the sheets beneath him; his moan was music to your ears. "Or do you want to leave you like this?"

"No! I-I'll stay still. I promise," he said.

You were touched that Jon let you control him; you knew that if he wanted, he could easily turn you around and have his way with you -- and you would love it -- but he stayed still.

"Good boy," you cooed, kissing his neck, and he moaned at the praise.

Your bad boy liked to be called good.

"Does someone like to be good?" you asked, kissing down his back. "Do you like to know how good you make me feel? How good you are to me?"

"Fuck yes," he hissed.

At this point, he was squirming underneath you, trying not to moan. You sat on his ass and started grinding hard on him trying to clench the fire between your thighs.

"So good, Jon. You are so good to me."

"Fuck, darlin'. I need you," he moaned, arching his back. "I'm so hard it hurts."

"Alright." You got up and took your panties off, while he did the same to his boxers and lay back down in bed.

You turned to look at him and gasped at the sight. His cock was so hard, resting against his stomach, its head was red and leaking and his balls were already tight. You were surprised that he was so turned on already, maybe he really liked being called good.

"Come on, baby, ride me. Use me to cum, please, darlin'." his voice was raspy and you felt your juices running down your leg.

You straddled him and grabbed his cock, rubbing the heat against your clit and moaning as you did it. Mox had a glazed look in his face and he was already panting.

You aligned his cock with your entrance and sank down, both of you moaning at the action. He grabbed your butt, and you started grinding slowly, moving your hips in figure eight.

"Do you like this Mox? Am I making you feel good?"

"Yeah, baby. So good, you are perfect darlin'." He trusted his hips up in time with your bouncing.

You were in heaven right now, right on the verge of cumming. You just needed a final push from him.

You leaned forward and started bitting at his neck, making him moan loudly.

"Come on, Mox, be a good boy and pound me until I can't walk," you whispered in his ear.

At that moment, Jon snapped. He planted his feet on the bed, grabbed your hips, and started to give you the pounding of your life. He was fucking you hard, his cock brushing repeatedly against your g-spot. You could even talk, you just kept repeating his name over and over again.

Suddenly, he slapped you ass; making you cum so hard you saw stars. You bit hard on his neck, drawing blood, while you rode your orgasm. The sharp sting of the bite was enough to make Jon release in inside you, thrusting his hips a few more times until he was spent.

You were lying on top of him, while both of you tried to catch your breath. You felt his cock soften inside of you, while he drew patterns on your back with his fingers.

"Are you relaxed know?" you asked grinning against his chest.

"Fuck, baby, I think I will lose more matches if it means you'll calm me down like this." He kissed the top of your head.

You laughed and drift to sleep, feeling utterly fucked and very relaxed.


End file.
